Missing You
by rise-fall
Summary: It had been a week and she was taking this whole ‘keep our distance’ thing a little too seriously. As much as I hated to admit it, the separation was torture. --- Patrick's POV, after episode 6. One-shot.


10 Things I Hate About You and all its wonderful characters aren't mine. I just like the write about them, haha. :)

This takes place right after episode six.

_inspiration__: "Today, I received an email from my husband who is serving in the military overseas. He wrote, "I don't miss you. I miss you and me together." I never heard it phrased that way before. But I know exactly how he feels." – from MMT_

The brain child of a late night Family Guy marathon and thoughts about what happened between episode six and seven.

Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------

The last time I saw Kat Stratford, she was driving away from the auto shop in that old clunker of hers, a wad of cash clenched between her teeth. I couldn't help but feel proud when her car had sputtered to life and pulled away, running off Crisco fumes. She was something else- I still couldn't figure out how she pulled off the whole conversion project. When I left with the guys the day before, she was hunched under the hood, mumbling and frustrated, and her car looked in bad shape. But, somehow, she had turned it around and proved everyone- including me- wrong.

"She's a force to be reckoned with, to say the least," I mumbled, shoving a few books into my bag before heading out the school doors. It had been a week and she was taking this whole 'keep our distance' thing a little too seriously. I'd only caught glimpses of her between classes and, as much as I hated to admit it, the separation was torture. I couldn't believe how much I missed our daily repartee. She was driving me crazy.

Thinking back, I'd heard a rumor that the 'scary new girl' had mind control powers from a couple of wimpy looking freshman at the beginning of the year. Maybe it wasn't as crazy as I thought before- she definitely had an unnatural hold on me.

I sighed and made my way down the sidewalk. I stopped, surprised to see Kat's car still in the parking lot. If I hadn't have been searching so intently for her, I probably wouldn't have seen it. She had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to remain incognito- it was parked as far away as possible from my bike and veiled under the shade of a few trees.

But she couldn't hide now that I'd found her. I chuckled, making my way, and saw the invisible woman herself, her head bobbing along to some song on the radio. The windows were rolled up but I could still hear her singing along with Joan Jett's "I Hate Myself For Loving You", using an old Coke bottle as a microphone. I blamed my mother and little sister for recognizing the song. There wasn't enough testosterone in my house and it seemed to be having an effect on me... in more ways than one.

She looked gorgeous, her hair flying around as she rocked out. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she belted out the words. I loved moments like these- when her guard was down and her cynicism had disappeared. It reminded me of the night at Live Bait, when we had almost kissed… she had passionately rattled off the lyrics to one of the Filthy Souls song, her eyes shining. She had me captivated from day one, but that night had sealed the deal.  
I found myself wanting to know that her, the _real_ her.

I knocked lightly on the window, but she didn't hear. I smirked and pulled myself up on her hood. '_She's going to freak,'_ I thought wickedly to myself and I laid back, crossing my hands behind my head.

I smirked, as I heard the door open. She slammed it shut and slapped my foot.

"What the hell are you doing on my car, Verona?!" She looked pissed, but there's a little part, showing through her eyes, that's happy to see me. I sit back up and sidle up to her, invading her personal space. She stands her ground, refusing to step back, though I can tell she's nervous.

"I was planning on sleeping… want to join me?" I smirked and wriggled an eyebrow suggestively. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in contracting whatever STDs you've got." I chuckle and she glared at me. I could have made fun of her for making my comment more than it was, but she knew better and beat me to it, "Don't even consider claiming that you meant that innocently and I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Aww, I'm just happy to see you, Kat, that's all. Aren't you happy to see me too? We've been apart for so long."

"Want me to tell you the truth?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked. "What's it been like this week without me?"

"Heaven." I leer at her and she rolls her eyes. I could lie and say it didn't hurt, but it did, regardless of whether she meant it or not. And I reassured myself that she didn't... I hadn't expected her to say she missed me either.

"Only I could take you there." She made gagging noises and reopened her door, getting in and slamming it. She rolled the windows down and stuck her head out, as I leered at her.

"Patrick Verona- single handedly taking sexual harassment to an all new level." She plastered a hideously fake smile across her lips, "You must be proud of your accomplishments."

"Oh, I am, but, Kat…" I leaped off the car and sauntered over to the passenger's side. I opened the door and slid in, before she could lock it. "Only you bring out that side of me." I winked and she rolls her eyes. "What can I say? You seem to bring out the best in me."

"Geez, I'd hate to see you at your worst. It's got to be pretty ugly." She snorts and starts to fiddle with the radio. I was shocked she didn't tell me to get out, but decided not to push it. She had a few off-beat magazines on the floor and a couple of CDs. I pick up a Britney Spears' one and look over at her. She rolls her eyes, as if saying, _'Bianca, duhh.'_ I smile and put it back, before picking up a few others and riffling through them. I'm not surprised that she has good taste. She was a Filthy Souls fan, which was a definite plus in my book. A gorgeous girl with a mind and decent music taste? Hard to come by at Padua, let alone anywhere else.

I hear her exhale and I can tell she's annoyed, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, it's a good thing you've been M.I.A. all week then. You wouldn't have liked what you saw." She suddenly became even more interested with the radio, switching in between an oldies and a local underground rock station. Not only was the famous shrew a bad liar, she was just as bad at keeping her cool.

"Really… what got you so down?" She was trying awfully hard to play it cool too. She knew the answer already and was being deliberately evasive. I smiled and sighed. She wouldn't be Kat if she wasn't difficult.

"Come one, you know why. I haven't had my lovely little stalker around, keeping tabs on my every move. It's weird not having a second shadow." I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes again. The 'lovely' had just slipped out, but seeing the blush slowly leaving her cheeks, I knew it was worth it.

"I do not stalk you."

"Well, not lately." She snorted.

"I meant ever."

"Ahhh, alright. If you insist. Say," I turned toward her. Her hands are draped through the steering wheel and she's staring straight forward, avoiding my eyes. "How'd you manage to avoid me all week anyway?"

She smirks. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Kaaat…" She raised an eyebrow, admitting nothing. "Did you use your super powers or something?" She laughs and I love how it sounds. It was loose and free, different from how closed and uptight she usually was.

"Oh yeah, just call me 'Wonder Woman…'" She stopped, suddenly realizing how I could twist it around, but it was too late. If she was going to accuse me of having such dirty thoughts, I might as well use it to my advantage.

And I wanted to make her blush again.

"Hmmm…" She attempts to punch my shoulder and I grab her hand. She yanks it away, glowering, but again the blush stumbles across her cheeks and I chuckle.

"Say it, Verona." I chuckled again and opened the door, closing it lightly behind me. "I know you've got some horribly sexist thing to say!" She stared at me, waiting.

Maybe keeping it to myself would drive her even crazier... I smirked, watching the fury work its way into her face.

"I don't," I drawled as I leaned in through the window. "You shouldn't always think so negatively about people." Her mouth drops and I can't help but smirk. "See you around, Stratford." I saunter off, counting the seconds until she comes running after me.

I'm not disappointed as I hear her car door open. "Verona!" She's peeved, like she expected something more. I smile to myself.

I stop, turn towards to her, and smirk. "Yeees…?" She growls at me, but I keep smiling. She was being elusive before, so it's my turn now.

"Just say it already!" Haha, of course. She couldn't stand it.

"Say what?" She punches my shoulder and I fake a hurt expressions. "Owww, kitty got claws!" She glared at me and made another pass at my shoulder. I dodge it and smirked.

"Go ahead and make a "Wonder Woman" comment already! I know that you've thought up at least ten comebacks by now." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She thinks that I'll use it against her… which I probably will… but that's beside the point.

"You're wrong, Kat, so very wrong." I lean towards her, taking hold of one of her wrists. She looks startled yet excited and she licks her lips.

"What about?" I smirk, grazing my fingertips lightly up and down her arm, causing her to shiver. I can tell she's trying hard not to lose control and she's not the only one. I feel myself moving closer, unintentionally bringing my forehead to rest against her own. I could kiss her…I know she wants me to.

"I only had five." She huffs and steps back, pulling her arm away. The trance is broken and angry, temperamental Kat is back.

"Oh, pardon me for overestimating your intelligence." I chuckle and she narrows her eyes.

"No problem, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again." She glares furiously at me and tries to stomp on my foot. Again I grab her, pulling her flush against me, and secure her wrists behind her back. She doesn't even struggle. Her face is almost maroon and her breathing's shallow. I can hardly breathe myself.

I tower over her, realizing for the first time how much shorter she is than me. I'm even more surprised to find out how small she is… how can such a tiny thing back such a big punch?

"Verona…" She warns, but her tone isn't convincing.

"Yes, Ms. Stratford?" I run a finger down her side and she shivers again.

"You… you're crossing the… the line!" She stumbles over her words as I reach up and place my hand on the side of her neck, my thumb tracing her jaw.

"Crossing or crossed?" I murmur.

"Cr…crossed." I smirk and pull away- just a little- which seems to renew her confidence. "You're way past sexual harassment now."

"Mmm, I had hoped so." I pull her back and the breath catches in her throat. "I've missed these moments together."

"I haven't." She chokes out and I smirk, leaning in even closer. I haven't seen any other guy at Padua have this effect on her and I can't help but feel smug.

"You didn't miss me at all? Not even a little tiny bit?"

She shook her head slowly.

"You aren't lying to me, now are you, Kat?" Smirking, I move my hand up to cup her cheek and her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"Nope." She stares me dead in the eye and I'm stunned at how her words come out resolute and clear, not a bit of nervousness edging in. Kat Stratford wasn't a good liar... a pretty horrible one, actually. Had she suddenly perfected a brilliant poker face? Or had she really not missed me at all?

I released her wrists and stepped back, creating an arm length of space between us. She looks confused for a moment before her usual determined expression reappears. All this time, I thought she was just as interested in me as I was in her...

"Oh," I answer lamely and shove a hand in my pocket. I stare down at her, suddenly very uncomfortable, and try to come up with a clever response. I opt for escape instead. "Well, I'll see you later then." I smirk half heartedly at her before turning on my heels and start to walk towards my bike.

Kat Stratford had me, Patrick Verona, _embarrassed_. I raised a hand to my face, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. She even had me blushing. And I do not blush. Not in my entire life. Never.

"Jesus, I'm an idiot." I mumnle once I'm far enough away, thrusting my hand into my other pocket.

She grabs my arm, running in front of me to block my path. "Patrick, wait!" I consider just pushing past her, but this _is_ Kat we're talking about. I'd already proved that ignoring her was impossible. "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh?" That word seems to be coming out of me a lot lately.

"Yeah… you didn't." She was still holding onto my arm, clutching onto it like a life line.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I said I didn't miss you…" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Kat, I know you think I'm dumb, but, let me tell you, I'm not deaf too." She winces and I suddenly feel bad for snapping at her. Only she can make me feel embarrassed _and_ guilty.

"Okay, yes, I did already say that, but," She fidgeted, trying to figure out what else to say. "I just needed… I needed to talk myself up... alright?" Doubt and fear swirled in her eyes and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ahh, the great Kat Stratford- at a loss for words and nervous." She glared at me and I smiled. Surely a comment like that would get back on her feet. "Go on."

"I didn't miss you, specifically," She stopped and pulled at my hand, still wedged in my pocket. She tugged nervously at my sleeve and avoided my eyes. I could, honest to God, say I had never seen some one this nervous, let alone Kat of all people. At least, she wasn't shaking.

She sighed, before looking up at me. "I missed us… you and me, bickering all the time… I kinda like this little thing we have going on…"

Smirking, I laced my fingers through hers and used the other to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She leaned in, her forehead resting against mine.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Kat. I thought you might not be obsessed with me anymore." She smiled and it was breathtaking. I wanted her to smile like that again.

I closed the distance, pressing my lips against hers. I pulled her closer, encircling her waist with my arms. She reacted quickly, pushing herself closer, and wrapped her arms around my neck. We didn't part for several minutes and, when we finally did, our breathing was ragged. She looked up at me for a moment, before crashing her lips against mine again. I gently bit her lower lip and she moaned, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth.

Again, after several more minutes, she pulled away, a silly smile gracing her lips. "For the hundredth time, I am not obsessed with you. Maybe you are deaf." I laughed and she followed suit. "...if I had known you could do that, I might have missed you, BUT!" She raised a finger and poked it sharply into my chest. "It'd have been just a little bit. So don't get cocky."

I smirked, threading two of my fingers through her belt loops and pulling her closer. "Good." She toyed with one of my curls, staring at me intently. "Not that you'll have a lot of time to do that now though."

"I won't have time to miss you…?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm not letting you out of my sight." She smiled. "You're going to see me every day, for pretty much the entire day. You might even have to talk to me too." She laughed, lightly smacking my shoulder. I grabbed her hand, grazing my lips across her fingertips. She blushed, still smiling.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Verona, who's the obsessed one now?"

_fin.  
_

Please review and gimme some feedback. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
